


Fill in the space, please

by BB_Glitz



Series: I Wore Black and He Wore White [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BB_Glitz/pseuds/BB_Glitz
Summary: A not-so-chance meeting.Sequel to "That Awful Sound"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Everything (Is Never Quite Enough)" by Wasis Diop

James cleanly exits the grand apartment at dusk.

He thinks everything appears less substantial and more dreamy.

It’s the perfect time to go to work.

He slips the chic biker jacket onto a bollard as he passes.

James finds his way to the area near the youth hostel.

He slips on a gaudy cap that he filches from a tourist.

An impassive face becomes more open and his brows rise in amiable confusion.

His comically perplexed face as he stares at Google Maps completes the ruse.

James feels the tail before he reaches a quarter of a block down.

A quick detour into a patisserie to stare at sweets is never a bad idea.

Mr.  _Details_ mag takes a seat near the door and sets his back to the wall.

James lets the man watch him before the man comes over himself.

He really lets out the shy, boyish charm as he stumbles over French he knows by heart.

His eyes meet those of Mr. _Details_ and suddenly the shyness isn’t an act.

‘Well, shit.’ he thinks.

James may be staring.

He looks away quickly.

‘Of course his French is perfect.’

‘Shut up J. So’s yours.’

Now he’s arguing with himself.

The guy has thrown him off with his dimple and his molasses-dark eyes.

He’s not staring again. He’s just surveying the mark.

“ _Hello, do you know where the museum is?_ ” he shoves out awkwardly.

“ _Good evening. I do_ ,” Mr. Details replies.

His face must show something he’s not aware of because the man is trying not to laugh.

“Let’s take a walk. I’ll show you,” the man says. 

It’s a risk. But everything **_is_** in his work.

He smiles at the man.

James doesn’t see the sad look from the shop keeper.

“ _I’m T’Challa. What’s your name?_ ”

James stuns himself by giving his actual first name.

T’Challa’s palm almost caresses his while he shakes it.

‘Wow. Is he still green? Falling for the mark?’ he thinks frantically.

‘Well, he’s probably straight anyway.’

The warm, safe weight of T’Challa’s palm finds the small of his back.

James lets himself _look_ while the other man is occupied looking out for traffic.

Heaven help him.

He’s committing this face to memory.

They are actually at the museum.

He’ll debug himself in the bathroom.

Except T’Challa doesn’t leave.

James doesn’t want him to.

They wind about the museum.

Dine in a dimly lit booth.

Flirt over a bottle of red.

Then, James follows him home.

A risk.

But everything **_is_**.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome. Even if it's an emoji. :D


End file.
